


Flipped like a Pancake; Fanning the Flames

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [41]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Massages, Mutual Pining, Pleasurable Touching, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, True Love, Useless Lesbians, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Andy is moaning way too loud while Maya is giving her a massage. Maya tells her to stop or she'll have to take her hands away. Andy might be doing this on purpose. Set at S3 premiere; Maya just broke up with Jack, Andy's not with Sullivan yet; Not Cheating. Maya/Andy. Rated M.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera
Series: Gay's Anatomy [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Flipped like a Pancake; Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buttercup_Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/gifts), [giuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuu/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [AutobotClone55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/gifts), [skarlet12395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlet12395/gifts), [Siyka_MD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyka_MD/gifts), [Alex_And_Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_And_Awkward/gifts), [Master3_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master3_14/gifts), [wayhaughtcreampuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtcreampuffs/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Super Model](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592205) by [Buttercup_Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali). 



> Here's just a little ficlet for getting us through after the GA finale  
> And a very suspenseful S19 last episode.  
> Did anyone else just LOVE the way Maya got to be the first to hear some very nice words,  
> That Pruitt Hererra had to say about his kid,  
> And how Maya looked at him when he was talking about Andy?  
> Yeah that was the inspiration here.  
> As well as the people nagging me for more Station 19 content.  
> So alas, welcome, into the deep.
> 
> This work is gifted to the people who reviewed/favorited my other S19 works,  
> And also specifically to Buttercup_Ali who wrote "Super Model" which you should totally read.  
> Yah, I know this is not Maya and Carina.  
> But it was half written anyways and I have not taken Maya/Carina off my list of to-write so don't fret!
> 
> HAVE. A GOOD ONE !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andy offers Maya a massage, and Maya reciprocates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like an extremly porny-cliche trope,  
> I KNOW.   
> But I had to.   
> Apologies ;)

_Author's Note:_

This work has been updated on April 27, 2020, to include a slightly longer and edited ending.

Let me know what you think, and thanks,

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Flipped like a Pancake; Fanning the Flames**

* * *

_Andy is moaning way too loud while Maya is giving her a massage. Maya tells her to stop or she'll have to take her hands away. Andy might be doing this on purpose. Set at S3 premiere; Maya just broke up with Jack, Andy's not with Sullivan yet; Not Cheating. Maya/Andy. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flipped.**

* * *

"You look like hell" Andy deadpans, as Maya tugs lightly onto her shoulder pads trying to bring some relief to her tight muscles there.

"Ugh, I feel like hell' Maya groans.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend and now he's all being a bitch about it" Maya complains.

"Oh it's just Jack he'll get over it" Andy shrugs at her.

She's not really caring what Jack Gibson does or who he does either for that matter.

"Ow it's just all of this stress is just killing my body" Maya winces, defeated.

"Do you want me to give you a hand?" Andy offers as she takes off her jacket.

"Oh thank you so much, Andy, would you?" Maya thanks her.

* * *

Maya takes off her jacket as well.

It exposes her thin tank top she's wearing and lets Andy rest her hands directly onto Maya's bare shoulders.

Andy takes a deep breath before sinking her thumbs in and finding the knots that are giving Maya trouble.

Maya breathes a sigh of relief as Andy rubs out the tension and thinks to herself how grateful she is to have such a good friend like Andy who will give her massages.

Andy digs in with her fingers now too as she works Maya's neck muscles and Maya thinks that maybe Andy could have had potential as a surgeon-

like Warren with her fingers doing such soft and delicate work.

Andy rolls out all the knots in Maya's neck and her shoulders so she starts moving southward to detangle Maya's upper back.

Andy hums at her work, enjoying the warm feel of Maya's skin touching hers.

Andy has always appreciated the softness of Maya's skin. How smooth it is.

How silky. How clear and unblemished it is.

How creamy and white it is while surrounding her features.

She hums as she uses the full force of her hands to detangle the knots.

* * *

Oftentimes, Maya feels that getting massages from even a registered therapist could leave her feeling tense still.

Most people did not have the force to go along with the skill that Andy had with her fingers.

As Andy untangled her tight muscles in her back, she started to groan out involuntarily.

As Andy moves to the tightest places that are deeply entrenched from all of the firefighting,

Andy finds herself without adequate leverage to complete her task.

"Can we go to your office?" Andy asks. "I can't do this standing up," she says innocently.

"Ah, are you sure?" Maya hesitates without telling Andy why. "I'm sure," Andy says.

She's just thinking neutrally now, doing a favor for a friend.

So when Andy asks Maya to "sit down on the edge of the bed", while motioning for her to turn around;

She notices that Maya is even tenser than before.

* * *

"Hey, what's up is something bothering you? Do you not like it? Am I not doing any good?" She asks insecurely.

"No, no, you're really good Andy. I'm just - Stressed about work" is all Maya says to her.

So when Andy resumes massaging her as she sits cross-legged on the edge of the bed and Andy scoots up behind her in a chair she loosens up again-

because she still _REALLY_ wants her to keep going on and massaging and touching her. Touching her. _God._

She just feels more than a little bit guilty, because 'lord does Andy's touch make her feel _so damn good_.

And she likes to receive these messages from her more than anyone else.

But Maya still feels like an asshole, because she knows she's bisexual and these touches were making her feel things that were… sexual.

And she knows in her objective mind that her friend Andy is straight - that's what she said anyways and Maya is inclined to believe the words of her very best friend.

* * *

But still, Maya was grateful and felt privileged that when she came out to Andy it didn't matter to her at all.

Andy _never_ stopped wanting to be her very best friend. Not even for a second.

But during moments like these, Maya wonders whether or not she's taking advantage.

She doesn't want Andy to feel like she's using her. But today was just such a hard day.

Maya just can't seem to help herself.

Because her sweet touches feel so, so good. And she was so, so, stressed, and Andy is helping so, so much.

And Maya's body is so much looser than before, and she feels like she can finally breathe again.

She can breathe again as Andy works out all of the kinks in her neck, her shoulders, her back, her sides.

So Maya just lets herself go and loses herself as Andy runs her whole hands in broad strokes down her back, soothing the sore muscles that she's just untangled.

Maya lets out another moan as Andy runs her bare hands along her bare arms as she detangles her biceps, her triceps, her forearms, and even her hands.

"Lie down on the bed," Andy asks her simply, just as a suggestion not as a command.

But it came out more forcefully than Andy had meant it so it sounded almost like a command.

"What?!" Maya snaps her eyes up at Andy in utter confusion and horror as if Andy could magically read the dirty thoughts that just flashed by in front of her face.

"You want me to finish, right?" Andy asks her with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

Maya chokes completely into the pillow at that one and waits to answer until after she's done freaking the hell out after Andy's accidental double-entendre.

Which was completely by accident. Wasn't it?

(Maya just decides to assume that it was and that _clearly_ , her horny as shit messed up brain is just playing weird tricks on her over again.)

('Dear _GOD', Maya thinks to herself, 'I need to get laid')_

"What did you have in mind, exactly?" Maya asks her, trying to make her voice sound much less shaky than it currently was.

And Andy just _shrugs_. Completely nonchalantly.

As if there were nothing implicitly _explicit_ about every word Andy had just said to Maya.

"I'll massage your leg muscles out if you want. I mean you're a runner they're probably pretty sore" Andy says easily.

"Oh-Right. Legs. Right. Umm. Are you sure?" Maya tries and fails not to stutter as she answers her, wanting Andy to be certain.

"No problem," says Andy. "It helps me develop my anatomy skills," she shrugs.

"It's good to help out the team, and my best friend," she smiles innocently.

* * *

_Friends._

Maya reminds herself.

Nothing more.

Not in your dreams.

Andy's not like that.

Remember that Andy's not _like that._

Sure, Maya has had a deep-seated well-repressed undying love for her best friend for a very, very long time.

And usually, it isn't a problem because being just her best friend is enough for her.

But it's situations like these where she has to check herself first.

Because Maya's body tends to betray herself when she finds herself in situations that involve a heavy amount of human contact with an attractive person.

Especially the person she finds the absolute most attractive of all, who happens to be her very best friend Andrea Hererra.

* * *

"Alright if you don't mind," Maya says shyly and scoots herself onto the bed, snapping herself out of her pathetic little reverie.

"Lie on the bed here, facedown now" Andy instructs, and moves her until she's far enough on the bed to start.

Maya is only wearing her sports shorts around the station, so she feels the warmth of Andy's bare hands rubbing up against her bare legs and it's heavenly.

Andy first rubs her feet, which helps endlessly with the tension.

Then she works on the ankles and calves, which Maya has always had problems with when she's running.

Then she works up to the knees, and finally up to her thighs. And this is where it starts to get…

Interesting for Maya, because her thighs are especially sensitive.

The slightest touch of them sets Maya off and she's trying her best to think of ice baths as Andy smoothes out her leg muscles and runs over the smooth muscles.

They're technically both fully clothed still, but beneath all the layers Maya can feel her body heating up.

She's feeling feverish and by the time Andy reaches the muscles the closest to the juncture of her thigh she's turned on.

And by the time Andy is done working all of her muscles in her legs, without warning Andy's hands are landing flat on top of her ass.

"Jesus, Andy" Maya tries to sound that out like it was a warning but it ended up coming out more like a moan.

* * *

Andy thinks nothing much of it and continues detangling knots in the glute muscles from Maya's exertion.

Maya feels herself getting hotter and hotter as Andy's fingers move deeper and deeper.

And she's slightly ashamed but mostly embarrassed to realize she's turned on and flushed.

And by the time Andy finishes the massage of her ass she's gotten wet.

And by the time Andy has soothed over the area and has moved her hands around the top of her waist, she's entirely soaked.

Maya tells herself she'll just have to take care of herself later and thank god she is a female and she can hide these things from her friend anyway;

it's not like Andy ever needed to know what she does to her anyhow.

So when Andy says she's finished her legs she'll just stretch out Maya's back,

she is least of all expecting Andy to straddle her from behind and put all of her weight down as she applies pressure with her palms to her lower back.

"Breathe" Andy shushes her. "Breathe" she whispers again.

And Maya does the very best she can to stay still on the bed and not shift subconsciously and end up rubbing up against the sheets.

And when Andy does one last tour around her neck and shoulders where she feels the tightest, she takes up as much of her energy as she can, not to moan out Andy's name in delight.

* * *

"Will you do me?" Andy asks her with a completely ' _straight'_ face.

"Ah-" Maya's eyes open wide for a second before she returns her expression to neutral with brute force and answers her friend after a pause.

"Uh-uh-sure-sure," she says nervously but Andy doesn't seem to question it.

She doesn't want to deny her friend the same favor she's received and she'd be sort of an asshole not to offer a message to Andy-

When she'd clearly just received a very elaborate one.

So Andy grins widely at her acquiescence and lifts her second shirt up above her head, which leaves her whole belly exposed for a second as Andy left on only her tank top.

Maya's mouth goes dry watching the muscles ripple through Andy's bare skin.

* * *

And under her shirt, Andy is smirking because she knows _exactly_ what she's doing to the blonde.

See the truth is, that Andy has always had a bit of a thing for Maya Bishop.

She's always been a little bit bicurious, and her best friend is probably the sexiest human alive.

She's just never exactly come out to anyone because normally she'd come out to her best friend first, but that doesn't work so well when you have a major crush on that person.

So instead, Andy has been testing the waters with the light and passive touches she's given or taken to see how Maya reacts to them.

To see if Maya would ever want her back.

And now, Andy is thinking she has the upper hand. She's got Maya half-naked in front of her and she's had a taste of what it feels like to have her hands all over her body.

And now it was Maya's turn to have her hands rubbing up against her, all over _her._

And she wanted to see what the tipping point would be, in a contest of wills that Maya was losing, and yet, she didn't even know she was having.

As Andy ground into her care shoulder with a smirk.

* * *

You see, Maya Bishop had always been used to winning.

She was an _Olympic athlete_ for christ's sake.

And a firefighter no less, now, to boot.

And yet, Maya's brain tells her, idly, that this was not going to be one of those instances;

Those instances where she walked away cheering with a gold medal around her neck.

Nope.

Because as Andy Hererra moans out audibly as Maya Bishop wrapped her gentle arms around Andy's neck,

The shiver that passed through the both of them was akin to an electric shockwave,

Speeding through them at the speed of light and making them want to touch each other more-

More. MORE. _MORE._

And as Andy feels the hitch of her very best friend's breath as she moans out even louder this second time-

moans out like a complete whore moaning out loud completely 'accidentally on purpose'-

* * *

_And as Andy finally flipped Maya Bishop around to start fucking her right into another oblivion;_

* * *

And as Maya Birshop's broken body eventually decided to make the decision for her, that another gold medal wouldn't ever be worth the win;

If she couldn't share the surprise with her Andrea Hererra, her very best friend.

And now all that Maya could feel was her self-control leaving her as she felt her body start completely melting under Andy's touch-

-as she was finally, finally, _FINALLY,_ letting go, to being screwed by her best friend.

And as she realizes with an arch of her eyebrow that Andy's got skills Maya never knew she had...

_And maybe, just possibly, as Maya crashes into her climax under Andy's talented mouth and fingers;_

Maya decides in her deepest daydreams, more possible now than what had ever felt possible before,

That perhaps that Maya Bishop was not the only one who felt completely and utterly in love,

And that Andy was also her soulmate. Because _maybemaybemaybe_ Andy had been feeling this way too-

And that she had been forever, for the longest time, since before she even knew her.

* * *

_And Andy was going to do a hell of a job letting Maya Bishop finally know that she felt it, that she felt completely and utterly in love, with Maya Bishop, too._

* * *

***** **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

There have been several wonderful requests for a sequel to this one.

It's something that is on my mind, and it would likely to be a more in-depth analysis of what happens,

AFTER:

" _And as Andy finally flipped Maya Bishop around to start fucking her right into another oblivion,"_

But BEFORE:

 _"_ _And Andy was going to do a hell of a job letting Maya Bishop finally know that she felt it, that she felt completely and utterly in love, with Maya Bishop, too."_

Let me know if that's something you'd want to read.

Yes, that is something I am looking at for some time!

Subscribe to the work to be the first one to know when that happens :)

In the meantime, I invite you to review and to read the other 4 "Station 19" Maya/Andy stories I wrote so far:

They are "Into The Fire", "I See Fire", "Set Fire To The Rain" & "I'll never feel the weight of your hands, inside mine like diamonds."

Have a good one,

from bobbiejelly

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what u think of that

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks folks,
> 
> Leave me a not if you like it.
> 
> And if you have a specific request I'll see what I can do.
> 
> And yah, I do plan on releasing a chapter of "Falling Apart Barely Breathing" today.
> 
> Though probably like a good seven hours after I work on it next - LOL
> 
> THANKS
> 
> -This MIGHT become a multi chapter if you ask real nice
> 
> and tell me loosly what you want to happen next


End file.
